Enough
by OnlyPrettyLittleThings
Summary: Kara and Lena are trying to keep their relationship private, but Alex posts a photo of the two of them on Instagram referring to Lena as her sister-in-law. It breaks Instagram.


Prompt: Where Kara and Lena are trying to keep their relationship private, but Alex accidentally posts a photo of the two of them on Instagram referring to Lena as her sister-in-law. It breaks Instagram.

"Hey, babe?"

Kara was lounging around her living room, scrolling through her feed on Instagram in her pyjamas-grey sweatpants and a red, worn-out tank top. She was in complete bliss just lying down on her couch, especially after such a long night.

"Yeah?"

Lena was in the kitchen finishing up some hot chocolate for her and Kara, moving fluidly in the kitchen, almost as if she spent all day there-granted, she _did_ spend most of her free time in the kitchen, and Kara did her hungry part of encouraging it as a pastime. She was wearing her purple satin nightgown with her silky, black night robe wrapped around her lithe body.

"Is it okay if I post this picture of us on Instagram?" Since Lena was in the kitchen, Kara lifted up her phone with the screen facing Lena so she can let her see the picture without having to get up from her very comfortable position that took forever to find. "I don't know if it looks too couple-y, and I don't want to give my followers-our followers-any ideas, not yet at least."

Lena, who was just finishing filling their mugs with whip cream as a final touch, craned her neck over her shoulder towards Kara's direction, but her eyes were still focused on swirling the cream just right, "'kay, hon, gimme a sec, will ya'?"

Kara let out a playful sigh, "well, I guess my arm is just going to have to fall off by the time you get here." Lena let out a soft chuckle, "well, I guess I can always just drink these hot chocolates all by myself since you won't be able to drink it without your arm."

Even though Kara knew her arm won't fall off because of her super strength (and even if it did, she could always just count on her other arm to do the job), she played along anyway for the sake of bantering with her wife. "First off, you can barely even finish your own mug let alone both of ours," Kara scoffed and Lena snickered as she gracefully made her way towards the couch with both mugs. "And second off, we both know that you're more of a tea person anyhow, so you wouldn't have even made hot chocolate in the first place, if that were the case." Kara smirked and gently grabbed her mug from Lena's porcelain hand purposefully brushing her fingers against her soft, white knuckles.

"Hmm, that's where you're wrong," Lena sat down as Kara sat up, settling next to Lena, waiting for her to raise her arm so that she can nestle herself under it.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Kara raised her right brow and looked at Lena expectantly under her smooth arm all while tucking her cold feet under her warm body.

"Well, even though I _do_ prefer a hot cup of tea over a warm mug of hot chocolate, I will still drink the hot chocolate so I can spite you because I'd know you wouldn't be able to drink it despite the fact that you would do anything to just get a sip." Lena looked absolutely smug as she bit her full, supple lips to try and hide her smile.

Kara didn't look that much different. She leaned towards Lena's irresistible lips and whispered, "you win."

Lena resisted the temptation of completely leaning in, her pride preventing her from surrendering to Kara's charms that easily. Instead, she looked at Kara's blown out, blue eyes and said, "hmm, don't I always?"

Unlike Lena, Kara wasn't proud enough to stop her soft lips from sliding against Lena's, and Lena wasn't cruel enough to stop her. So, they kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing. Softly, slowly, sweetly.

Eventually, they pulled back, breathed and smiled.

Content.

Soon after, Lena nodded towards Kara's phone, which laid all but forgotten on the other side of the couch, "so, what was the picture you were thinking about posting on Instagram?"

Kara pulled herself out of her reverie, looked towards her phone, and reached for it all while endeavoring to take a sip from her green mug without spilling any of it on her favorite pajama bottoms. In the meantime, Lena appreciated the view of Kara's smooth skin as her tank top slightly rode up in the clumsy process while she took a proper sip from her own red mug.

When Kara finally settled back into her previous position, in Lena's arms, she unlocked her phone and pulled up the picture. It was Lena under a shiny, yellow umbrella that Kara was holding with her arm wrapped around Kara's shoulder; they were smiling and looking into the camera. To a stranger, they would've looked like two friends having a good time under a little bit of rain. To anyone who really knew what was going on between the two of them-which was few and far between-they would have looked as a cute couple who were still ridiculously in love in spite of the weather. In short, it was a really good picture of them together no matter which way you looked at it.

"Aww, I think it's perfect and you should totally post it on Instagram!" Lena was absolutely beaming at their picture, and she got all warm on the inside from looking at how happy they were in it. She was so giddy from it that she nuzzled her nose and pressed a sweet kiss in Kara's hair. This action encouraged Kara to nestle even closer into Lena to the point in which she can feel Lena's breath hovering ever so slightly where her neck and shoulder met.

As soon as she was all cozied up, Kara continued her task, but just as she was about to tap open Instagram, she saw that she received a notification from _galup_Alex_ , her sister's less than subtle username on Instagram. "Ooh, Alex tagged me in something!"

Not long after saying that, the newlyweds heard Lena's phone vibrate against the wooden coffee table a few feet away from them, and a few inches away from falling off the edge of the furniture. Not feeling too inclined on getting up, Lena craned her head up enough to get a peek of the notification. "Huh, I guess she tagged me too?"

Not wasting anymore time, Kara tapped on the notification and waited until her screen loaded up the picture. When it finally did, Kara and Lena briefly smiled before they slowly realized what the picture entailed-more specifically, the caption that Alex wrote.

"Oh. My. God." Kara dropped her phone on her lap and decided that using her hand to cup her mouth in shock was much more useful in this situation. Lena, still not believing what she saw, picked up the phone as soon as Kara dropped it.

She looked at the picture: it was an old, candid picture of Kara and Lena sitting together at JJ's Diner. Lena was pressing a kiss to Kara's cheek as Kara-who was in the middle of eating her Mumbo-Jumbo-Cheeseburger-was caught by surprised, if her wide eyes, raised eyebrows, and rosy cheeks were of any indication. It was adorable; they were adorable.

That is, until, Lena read the caption… again:

 _#tbt To when me and Maggiesawherfirst had our first double date with these newlyweds! Congrats to my baby sister, Imsuppergirl, and my new sister-in-law, iaintnoluthor! I'm so happy for you guys 333_

Dear lord.

What were they going to do?

Lena looked over at Kara who was still in a pseudo state of shock since it didn't appear as if she moved much. "What do you think are the likelihoods of people finding out about this-about us-after this?"

Kara didn't answer her question. Instead, the uncontrollable buzzing coming from the wooden table did. Lena didn't even think about getting up. Nope, she just stared as the phone's vibration gradually led it closer towards the edge of the coffee table until it finally fell down and onto the plush, white carpet that helped muffled the world. At least, for tonight.

Was her hand trembling?

No.

Lena looked down and saw that Kara's phone was in a similar state to her own. Not wanting to deal with it this late at night, Lena gently placed Kara's phone on the carpet near her own, then placed her and Kara's mug on the table.

After claiming her place again, Lena cupped Kara's cheeks and kissed her a little bit rougher than Kara kissed her earlier. However, that was enough to pull Kara out of her thoughts, and it was enough for them to settle down on the couch, and it was enough for them to bask in the protection the night had to offer before the light of day exposed them to the mess that was made.

Tonight, was enough.


End file.
